Am I Really Alone?
by Kokerret
Summary: A girl is on a plane ride with her parents, returning from a vacation, only for the plane to crash. She wakes up thinking it was all a dream. That was until her parents become non-existent and the house having things she only wished she did. The real kicker was when she goes outside and finds a boy who shouldn't exist. Jackson Darby.
1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped Kristie's lips as she stared out the window of the plane she was on. She wanted the vacation with her family to last longer, but, of course, not everyone gets what they wish for. Looking to her left, she saw her mother and step-father sitting next to her. Kristie smiled before looking back out the window. She loved her parents, even with as weird as they can be. She couldn't and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Kristie wouldn't even trade them for a chance to be in a Transformers universe. Yes, she is quite the fan of the Transformers franchise. Her favorites happen to be Transformers: Animated, Prime, Robots in Disguise (2015) and the movies.

A few hours later, Kristie woke up from her nap, only to find out that the plane was fighting heavy turbulence and was going down. Her mother quickly pushed her down to brace themselves. Kristie couldn't process everything at once. The plane continued its rough decent to the earth. Next thing the girl knew was a crash and then...

 _nothing._

* * *

Kristie woke up with a gasp as she quickly sat up in her bed. Confused and still in a daze, she grabbed her glasses and looked at herself, feeling her arms and legs and heart beat. She was alive. It was only a dream. But, no dream was ever that vivid and ingrained into her memory. Nor did she ever feel anything or hear anything. It felt like it just happened.

She finally looked up and saw her room. Nothing changed, except for the fact that she had a personal laptop she never remembered buying or receiving. Kristie looked at it in confusion. She then looked to her closet. It was filled with clothing she remembers having and some she doesn't. It was all the style she liked. She doesn't remember getting those cool boy t-shirts. Her mother would have forced her to return them. Same went with the skater shoes she saw in her room.

Kristie looked around in confusion while scratching her head. Just what the hell was going on?

Quickly, she got up and went to her parents' room. They wouldn't have work today, so they should be asleep or somewhere in the house. Opening her parents' room door gently, Kristie peeked in. Her parents were not in there. Neither was her step-father's dresser and tv. The room looked like it was converted into a guest bedroom. Becoming scared, the girl quickly started to yell for her parents.

No answer.

She checked the actual guest bedroom, excepting to see the same mess she always sees. Not this time. The room was completely clean and neat. Kristie shook her head in denial as she ran into the kitchen. The kitchen was still the same, save for the lack of papers on the counters and table. She ran into the living room. The electric recliners were replaced with the couch they had before. Kristie ran downstairs. The old table that had no use was gone and was replaced with a beautiful purple drumset. Her PS3 was still there, but next to it was a WiiU and a PS4. Ok. That was just not possible. Her mother would've made her sell her current game console to make money for a new one.

Sighing, the dark brown haired girl went back upstairs and got dressed. She put on a very light tank top with a grey short-sleeved pullover hoodie on top. She wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, her Doctor Who seat belt-belt, and a pair of black heelys. She put on the silver necklace her parents gave her that said, 'I love you...to the moon and beyond.' and a plain silver ring her best friend gave her that said, 'Loki'. She put the wheels and key in her pocket. To top everything off, Kristie put on her favorite New York City baseball cap after she put her Beats headphones around her neck. The hat was the one she bought while on a marching band trip to perform at New York City, where she also got her hoodie.

Kristie got her phone, keys, and wallet. She paused when she grabbed her phone before dialing her mother's number.

 _"I'm sorry. The number you are trying to call does not exist. Please-"_

She hung up. Something wasn't right. She dialed her step-father's number.

 _"I'm sorry. The number you are tying to call does not exi-"_

Kristie felt tears stinging in her eyes. Something is awfully wrong. She continued to dial other relatives' numbers, her close friends, everyone on her contacts list. They all had the same result. _They didn't exist_. Taking a deep breath, the girl shook her head, not giving up hope. They could just have changed their phones. But, her parent's would've let her know.

Sighing harshly, Kristie went to the front door and opened it, feeling a rush of dry heat hit her form. Blinking, her eyes finally adjusted to the added light. Her mouth hung open at what she saw.

Instead of the green forest she always enjoyed across her street, the girl saw a dry desert with some bare trees here and there. Looking around she saw other houses down the road. Though, they looked like they were built for such a climate. Looking at her door, Kristie could see that her house number was the same. She noticed that her house was on the corner of an intersection. There, she saw a street sign. Walnut St. That was where she was. 923 Walnut St. Closing and locking the door behind her, Kristie walked out and stared at her surroundings.

"I don't think I'm in Pennsylvania anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be a dream. It just had to! But, if this isn't, and neither was the plane crash, then...

"Hey. Are you lost or something?" Startled, Kristie turned around quickly as she came face-to-face with someone she never really thought she would ever meet. Jackson Darby. As in, Jack Darby from Transformers: Prime. Human friend of the Autobots and partners with Arcee. Hiding her shock she nodded.

"I'm new to the area. I just moved in." she said meekly. Jack offered her a kind smile.

"So you're the new neighbor. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Jack." Jack greeted as he held out a hand. Kristie accepted the hand shake with a small, shy smile.

"I'm Kristie. Nice to meet you." Jack nodded before letting go.

"So, are you going to the middle school here?" the boy asked. It was then Kristie realized that her age might have changed as well. She remembered that the show started in 2010. Doing the math quickly, she figured she was 11 years old now instead of 16. That meant she was about 4 foot 9 inches. Damn.

"No, I, uh, I'm a Junior." Kristie answered shyly, remembering the school schedule that was on the kitchen counter. Jack's cheeks flushed a light pink color.

"Oh. S-Sorry. I just thought-"

"It's ok." Kristie cut in. "I understand. Not a lot of 11-year-olds are geniuses." Jack nodded.

"So, uh, would you like a ride around town? I could show you the basics." the boy offered. Kristie smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Jack lead her to his house that was next door before opening the garage. Kristie couldn't help but admire Arcee's beauty as a motorcycle. "Wow. She's beautiful." the girl said in awe. Jack chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so too. Hop on. I'll show you around." Grinning, Kristie excitedly grabbed the extra helmet and hopped on.

* * *

As Jack and Kristie were riding around town, the girl couldn't help but admire the desert's beauty. At the same time, she started to think of a plan. She knew the future and outcome of the Cybertronian war that was occurring. She didn't want anyone to know that she knows what she knows. It could lead to some unwanted happenings, therefore changing the course of history. Such repercussions could change the end of the war in the Decepticons' favor. That could mean either the world ending, the world cyberformed, or Megatron ruling the world with zombiecons. None would be good. Kristie knew some events that could be altered and have no impact at all to the timeline.

She is going to have to plan a way to get involved. Or not. She doesn't have to. That way there would be no interference at all. But then what would be the point of being in a universe where you know future events to a war that has lasted for centuries? Jasper looks uneventful. It might be dangerous, but might as well make the most of her new life. At least no one close to her can get hurt. Guess there is a plus to her family and friends not existing in this world with her.

Jack soon came up to his drive way and helped Kristie down. Saying their goodbyes, the girl walked into her house, locking the door behind her. Going up the stairs of her split-level house, Kristie went into the kitchen. Looking through the few papers that were on the counter, she learned that she is taking the classes she was going to take in her home world. Though, instead of being stuck with Alg/Geo III, she got Pre-Calculus. She silently cheered at that. Kristie was still in band and marching band. She was glad she could continue her studies in engineering at some vocational technical institute that Jasper has.

Kristie saw that the calendar in the kitchen where her parents would normally fill with their work days was filled with the times she would be at marching band practice and when school started. Well that's nice. At least she won't be scrambling around. Then a thought hit her. She still has all of her Transformers games and merchandise.

The girl quickly went downstairs and grabbed all of her Transformers video games and hid them in the old hidden storage her house has. She then ran up to her room to grab her Transformers hoodie, t-shirt and drawing of Knockout she made and put it in the same place as her games. Luckily, she had been too lazy to draw any Transformers in her sketchbook. She checked her phone and deleted any pictures that were clearly Transformers. She went through her flashdrive that she stored her favorite files for when her school laptops came in and used her new personal one to delete anything Transformers there. She was sad when she had to delete the movies that took her three hours to find through torrents. After deleting and hiding everything in the house that showed anything of Transformers, Kristie sat down on her bed and sighed.

She looked at her phone for the time. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon. Taking a deep breath, Kristie decided to make some lunch and go for a walk. Then a thought came to her. She quickly opened an app on her phone and checked her checking account, only to nearly drop her phone.

Somehow, both her checking AND savings account had $50 million in them. Guess she won't be needing to get a job for a while.

* * *

"So," Arcee started as she and Jack entered base. "who's the new girl? Gave up on Sierra?" Jack flushed red.

"N-No! I still like Sierra. I was just becoming friends with the new neighbor. She did move far. Coming from Pennsylvania." the boy said.

"Hm. That is far. Isn't much cooler up north?" the two-wheeler asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. It's completely different than here."

* * *

It was now 8:00 at night and Kristie got ready for bed since she has band camp tomorrow morning. The girl sat on her bed, going over the day's events. She still couldn't believe it. This was real. So was the plane crash. Her parents...were dead. Anyone she knew in her old world don't exist in her new one. Sighing, Kristie laid down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristie slammed her front door shut before going up to the kitchen and gulping down a bottle of water. She had just finished the last week of band camp. Thank God that her body can still carry the marching snare. That thing is heavy! She made some friends, which was nice, but she didn't get any closer than that. It just didn't feel right. Not yet at least. Maybe when school starts Monday, things will seem to lighten up. Finally relaxed, Kristie went to take a shower and change. Once that was done, she grabbed her sketchbook and drawing supplies, stuffed them into a backpack and walked outside, heading towards the park.

She found a nice little spot under a tree. Sighing contently, Kristie pulled out her sketchbook and pencil before she started to think of what she should draw. Hearing a roar of an engine, the girl looked to see a red and blue semi-truck that just parked at the parking lot across the field from her.

"That's an awesome truck." Kristie said to herself. She decided to draw the truck in front of her.

She had just pulled out her black coloring pencil to outline the truck from the sketch when she heard a commotion. Not quite able to hear what was clearly going on, Kristie put away her art stuff in her backpack before searching for the source, not noticing a certain red truck starting it's engine on its own and following.

As Kristie continued to follow the sounds, she started to notice something familiar about them. The sound of a cybertronian transforming and the sound of metal hitting metal. Curious and excited to see some action, the girl started to run towards the sounds of fighting. When she finally got there, she stared in awe.

Arcee and Bumblebee were fighting some vehicons over a small hoard of energon. Bumblebee was showing some epic boxing moves while Arcee was being the freaking ninja that she was. Watching excitedly from the boulder that provided as her cover, Kristie smiled a smile she wasn't able to make ever since coming to this world. Though it is dangerous and she could get caught in the crossfire, Kristie felt like she was back in her home world, watching this fight on her TV. The sense of her old home made her chest feel lighter.

Being distracted by the fight and her thoughts, Kristie didn't notice a vehicon come up behind her, ready to blast her to bits. This action would have gone through its execution if it weren't for Optimus Prime ramming into the Decepticon. Hearing this, the girl turned around, shocked to know that she nearly died. Optimus finished the 'con and stood straight up. Arcee and Bumblebee finished the fight and walked up to their leader, only to notice the girl staring up at the three 'bots.

"Scrap." Arcee said. Optimus kept his calm and neutral expression and knelt down to Kristie.

"Th-Thank you for saving me there. I could've been blasted to bits." she thanked shyly. She was talking to Optimus FUCKING Prime. Her greatest and wisest role-model! The great Matrix-barer who fought for justice and freedom! If she wasn't holding back her inner fangirl, Kristie would have been bouncing off the walls. Optimus nodded.

"You are welcome, though, I will need you to come with me. You have witnessed something very few know about." Kristie slowly nodded her head as the 'bots transformed. Seeing Optimus' alt. mode, the girl nearly slapped herself for not recognizing that the truck she was drawing was Optimus. The Prime opened his passenger door, allowing the girl to climb in.

* * *

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Arcee drove into the base. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed first as Ratchet turned around to greet them.

"And how was the mission today?" the medic asked. Looking down at Optimus, waiting for him to transform, he saw a girl climb of his cab before transforming. Ratchet gaped at this. "Another human!? Really Optimus!? She looks younger than Rafael!" Being the low-confident and shy girl she was, Kristie backed up and hid behind Optimus' pede. The Prime gave the medic a look that stopped his rant.

"We had no choice since she witnessed a battle between us and the Decepticons. And you may want to lower your voice, old friend. You seem to be frightening her." Optimus said the last part while looking at the girl hiding behind his foot. Ratchet sighed and turned back to his work on the monitors. "Miss." Optimus addressed Kristie. The girl snapped her head to the Prime, as he now has her full attention. "What is your name?"

"Kristie. Kristie Alvarado." she answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Kristie." Optimus said with a small smile as Kristie came out from hiding behind his foot to stand in front of him. Deciding to act ignorant of the situation, she decided it would be best to ask some questions.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what are you? You look like a robot, but I can see that you're all sentient." she asked.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Otherwise known as Autobots."

* * *

"I see." Kristie said to the Prime. "S-Sorry to be another burden." She started to feel guilty with the selfish decision she had made, but Optimus shaking his head made her feel better about it.

"Know that you are no burden here, Kristie. The only burden is the war." the mech said.

"Optimus." Said mech looked to Ratchet. "If she is to stay with us, the girl is going to need a guardian."

"Which is why I am going to be her guardian." Optimus said.

"And I am far too-What!?" Ratchet exclaimed. Wait. Did she hear that right? Optimus Prime was gonna be her guardian?

"I said that I will be Kristie's guardian." the Prime clarified for his friend. Kristie did hear correctly. Optimus Freaking Prime was now her guardian. Awesome!

"Uh, Mr. Prime?" Kristie called, feeling the need to call him that to show respect. Optimus looked down to her.

"Please, you may just call me Optimus." the Prime said in a polite and kind manner. Kristie nodded before going on to ask her 'question'.

"Are there other humans who know you guys?" Before Optimus could answer, a car horn sounded before Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee drove into base, allowing Miko, Raf, and Miko out. Kristie went back to hiding behind the Prime's foot, as she was shy to meeting new people, even though she knows them from her favorite show. She may have already met Jack, but it was only when she first got into this universe. The past month, the girl was busy with marching band and making sure she was still fit for carrying the marching snare, because damn it that thing was heavy!

"So Prime got a new human, huh?" Bulkhead said before Miko turned to see the hidden girl. Miko gasped and ran very close to Kristie, getting up in her face.

"OMG! We finally get another girl in the base! What's your name? Can you play any instruments? How did you catch the 'bots in action? Who's your guardian? How old are you? I bet you're younger than Raf! Just look at how cute you are!" The Japanese teen continued on like this, making Kristie more anxious with how fast and energetic Miko was talking and with how close she was. Jack came up behind Miko and pulled her back.

"Miko, cut it out. You're scaring Kristie." Miko looked at her friend in confusion.

"Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah. We're neighbors." Jack answered simply. He then turned to the 'younger' girl. "Sorry about Miko. She just gets like that."

"So, your bike..." Kristie said, acting dumb and pointing to Arcee. Jack nodded. Twiddling her fingers, she looked up at Arcee. "I still think you're beautiful, Miss." Arcee smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kristie. And I think you're quite cute." Kristie was pretty sure she blushed. She knows that her age has been altered, but this was still a little embarrassing. Then again, the only people who told her that she was cute when she was this age in her world was her relatives. No stranger she just met ever told her that.

"Th-Thanks." Kristie said. She then realized that she can't call anyone by their name, save Optimus Prime, since she 'just met them and have found out their existence today'. "Um, so, I only know Optimus' name, but I don't know anyone else's." Everyone looked at each other before Bumblebee piped up.

" _I'm Bumblebee. It's nice to have you on the team, Kiki!_ " Kristie froze where she stood. Not only did she understand Bumblebee but, he gave her a nickname. A nickname only her close friends back in her home world called her. Her chest started to feel heavy with a sudden feeling of loneliness. She missed her best friends whom she considered brother and sister and vise-versa. She missed humorously waking up her 'sister' by jumping on top of her and not moving so that she could get ready for church. She missed gossiping with her 'brother' who was always the best at listening as well as the 'sister'. She missed frequently sleeping over at their house to the point that the guest bedroom was considered her own. She missed having parties with them and enjoying their company together. She missed Zoe and Aaron. A pair of twins whom she considered siblings, even though she was, and still is, an only child. Raf's voice was the only thing that snapped her back to reality, making her swallow her pain.

"He said his name's Bumblebee." the young genius translated.

"Yeah, he just said that. And he called me Kiki." Kristie said. She noticed the looks she got before shrinking in on herself. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No! No." Raf said. "It's just that the only human that could understand Bee was always just me, but, you understand him too. Only cybertronians can understand him." Kristie made an 'o' with her mouth. She looked at Arcee.

"I'm Arcee."

"Bulkhead"

"..." Kristie frowned when Ratchet didn't introduce himself.

"That's Ratchet. Otherwise known as Mr. Grumpy Bot." Miko said. "I'm Miko by the way."

"I'm Raf." the young boy said with a small wave.

"You already know me." Jack said. Kristie nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all." she said politely. Raf opened his phone, checking the time before putting it away.

"I better get back home. It's starting to get late."

"Same here." Jack said.

"I guess it is." Miko groaned.

"It is getting rather late." Optimus said. The 'bots nodded before transforming and taking their respective charges back home.

* * *

"Thank you, Optimus." Kristie said as she got out. "Are you taking me back to base tomorrow?"

"Yes. Expect me to come get you at 12 o'clock noon." The girl nodded before shutting his passenger door and going inside her house.

After washing up and getting into her pajamas, Kristie laid on her bed and stared at her sky-painted ceiling. This was crazy. Absolutely-fucking-crazy. This shouldn't be real. She shouldn't be in this universe. She should be back in her home world writing fanfiction about it and drawing OCs for it. Sighing, she knew she just signed up for a dangerous adventure. She almost feels as if she just signed up for the military.

Pulling the covers over her shoulders, Kristie tried to fall asleep, planning on what she could and would change without changing the timeline. She would have to plan this carefully. Yawning, her eyes began to feel heavier. There was always time to plan tomorrow. With that, Kristie fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This was just stupid. Idiotic even. Why did she even do this to begin with? Why did she _finish_ it? Who's bright idea was this? Oh, right.

Kristie's right eyebrow twitched as she stared at her finished drawing. Lord knows why she decided to draw Optimus Prime doing the Caramelldansen while wearing a typical anime Japanese school girl uniform. She didn't know whether to be proud of it, laugh at it, or bang her head against the wall. The girl sighed as she shut her sketchbook and shook her head.

 _'God damn it. What the hell, Kristie?'_ she scolded herself as Bumblebee, Raf, and Optimus Prime entered the base. She looked over the rail and saw Raf come out of Bumblebee.

"Hi, Raf." Kristie greeted with a small wave. Said boy looked up and waved back with a blush.

"Hi, Kiki." Kristie smiled at him softly before turning to her guardian.

"Hi, Optimus." The Prime turned to face her before letting out a small smile.

"Hello, Kristie. How was your day?" the mech asked.

"Nothing interesting. Just sketching and listening to music." Optimus nodded before going to do something; Kristie wasn't sure what. She turned to Raf who had just joined her on the platform.

"Hey, Raf. Wanna see something I drew today?" Raf smiled shyly.

"Sure." Kristie nodded before taking out her sketchbook and flipping it open to the funny Optimus one. Raf held a hand to mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Ha! We're did you get _that_ idea?" Raf asked, continuing to hold his laughter. Kristie shrugged.

"I was just _that_ bored." The two children then proceeded to giggle like fools as they kept looking at the drawing.

Arcee and Bulkhead soon came into the base with their respective charges. Miko looked at the two youngest humans of the base before a sly smile was created on her face.

"Hey, Jack. How much you wanna bet Raf and Kiki will get together?" the Japanese girl asked the taller boy.

"Miko, just because they're both hanging out with each other, and they're the same age, doesn't mean they'll date."

"Hm. Oh really? Then how about this: If they do date each other, you gotta ask Sierra out and give me $50." Jack sputtered before holding his ground.

"Oh yeah? Well if they don't by the end of the school year, you have to do whatever Ratchet tells you to do and give me $60." Miko 'hmph'ed before sticking out a hand.

"Deal." The two teens then shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

"Optimus, I am receiving a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet said. Kristie looked at the monitors from her spot on the Prime's shoulder. She had a feeling she knew when she was in the show. "It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." Typing a few commands, a few glyphs popped up on the monitor. "It's an Autobot identification beacon." the medic said in surprise. Smiling, Kristie knew what was going to happen next.

"So there are other 'bots out there?" Jack asked. Kristie rolled her eyes. Of course there were.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but, 'cons have been known to bait false beacons." Arcee answered her charge.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One." Optimus started. "Identify yourself." he demanded. There was some static before a voice became clear through the transmission.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." Wheeljack answered. Kristie giggled, finding it a funny way to answer someone.

"Wheeljack!?" Bulkhead questioned in excitement. The girl could see his optics becoming brighter at the recognition. "You old 'con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal."

Kristie was wiggling in her spot in excitement. "Another 'bot's coming here. How cool is that, dude?" she said to her guardian, before he turned to Bulkhead.

"Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He is 1,000% the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead confirmed with confidence. The Prime turned back to the monitors.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." After the transmission ended, Arcee turned to Bulkhead with a small smile on her face.

"So who's the boyfriend?" she asked. Snorting a little, Kristie covered her mouth to prevent her laughter from coming out, but then she thought of slash pairing. Her smile faded. On the outside, she looked neutral, much like her guardian, but on the inside, the girl was freaking out and blushing madly because she just had to think of the wrecker slash pairing.

 _'Why did I look at such things?'_ Kristie thought to herself. ' _Fucking hell, my mind is gonna keep thinking of that for a while and the images that I can never un-see will come back again.'_

"Heh, heh. Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit." Bulkhead slammed his fists together. "The Wreckers. Which means the 'cons are gonna wish he never found us." Kristie smiled. She was going to meet one of her favorite 'bots tomorrow. This new life just got more interesting.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Optimus." Kristie said as she got out of the Prime's cab.

"Kristie." She turned around to face the transformer. "I have noticed that your parents are never home when I drop you off, or ever, for the matter." The girl could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Even when I drive by and you are home, no one is there with you." Kristie started to struggle just to stand still. "Kristie, is there anyone watching over you?"

"I-I-I-" She needed to come up with something. Anything! No one could know her secret yet. Not this early.

"My-My parents are always busy with their jobs." she started. "Most of the time they're traveling around the country, so I always have the house to myself." She nearly let out a sigh of relief. It sounded believable and could work with her situation. The last thing she needed was people getting into her personal business.

"...I see." Optimus finally said after a moment of silence. "And you are...fine with this?" Kristie nodded.

"I'm fine with being alone. 'Means I can do what I want." The Prime let out a silent sigh.

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, he drove away, allowing Kristie to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Not wanting this conversation to bother her, the girl went inside her home to take a nice, long, relaxing shower.

* * *

Optimus stared out at the landscape before him. He couldn't let the conversation he just had with his charge out of his processor. Kristie was alone in her home. Her parents had put work before family. The Prime found that horrible. He could see that Kristie needed someone with her to keep her happy. A child should never have to face the world alone.

"Is something wrong, Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he came up to join the Prime. Without looking away, Optimus shook his head.

"I just find it hard to believe that Kristie could live in that house on her own."

"What do you mean?" the medic asked.

"I had found out recently that Kristie's parents travel around for their occupations. Though, they leave their daughter behind." Optimus explained. Ratchet's helm snapped up to look at his leader and friend.

"You mean they deliberately leave a youngling alone without the care of a creator!?" he shouted in surprised anger. Optimus placed his large hand on the old-bot's shoulder, effectively calming him down a little.

"I, too, was surprised by this. But we can not let this bother us." He paused a moment. "From the way Kristie told me this, I suspected she was not telling the whole truth. I believe she may be hiding something."

"And what could it possibly be?" Ratchet asked. Optimus shook his head.

"I am not sure, but I am certain it is something she wishes absolutely no one to know."

* * *

 _"I ponder of something great_  
 _My lungs will fill and then deflate_  
 _They fill with fire_  
 _Exhale desire_  
 _I know it's dire_  
 _My time today"_

Kristie sighed as she finished eating her dinner. Alone. That word had popped into her mind more than enough times in her new life.

 _"I have these thoughts_  
 _So often I ought_  
 _To replace that slot_  
 _With what I once bought_  
 _'Cause somebody stole_  
 _My car radio_  
 _And now I just sit in silence"_

Even though it had been a month since she had been here, the girl was not used to the newfound silence in her house. Kristie would often find herself trying to talk or call to her parents even though they aren't there. She would often be playing on her new drumset, blasting music through the whole house, or even leaving the TV on in the background. Though it was quiet, it was deafening.

 _"Sometimes quiet is violent_  
 _I find it hard to hide it_  
 _My pride is no longer inside_  
 _It's on my sleeve_  
 _My skin will scream_  
 _Reminding me of_  
 _Who I killed inside my dream_  
 _I hate this car that I'm driving_  
 _There's no hiding for me_  
 _I'm forced to deal with what I feel_  
 _There is no distraction to mask what is real"_

Every time she had a dream, it would be the plane crash. Reliving her and her parent's death before waking up screaming before resulting to crying.

 _"I could pull the steering wheel"_

Kristie wanted her friends and family back. She wanted her old life back. She felt so alone. Even with her new Autobot friends, it didn't feel like a real friendship. None of it felt real. But, yet, it did at the same time.

 _"I have these thoughts_  
 _So often I ought_  
 _To replace that slot_  
 _With what I once bought_  
 _'Cause somebody stole_  
 _My car radio_  
 _And now I just sit in silence"_

Depressed and confused by her thoughts, Kristie roughly changed into her pajamas before slamming her bedroom door and flopping onto her bed, falling into a restless sleep.

Tomorrow was another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristie woke up with a start before getting up and running into, what used to be, her parents' room. Catching her breath, she allowed reality to slowly settle into her mind. Taking a deep breath, the girl shut the door before starting her morning routine.

Use the toilet, take a shower, brush teeth, get dressed, pack bag, eat breakfast, wake up mom...

Kristie paused before sighing. This loner act really wasn't working out for her. She needed a distraction, but what? The sudden sound of a truck horn jolted the girl out of her thoughts. _"Well, speak of the devil and the devil shall come."_ Kristie thought before picking up her book-bag and walking out of her house.

"Mornin', Optimus." she greeted the Prime as she climbed into his cab.

"Good morning, Kristie. Did you have a pleasant...er, recharge?" Kristie couldn't help but snort at the terminology.

"Yes, Optimus, I did _sleep_ well." she answered with a chuckle as Optimus drove down the road to the base. "So, what do you think this Wheeljack will be like?"

"I have heard much of him only through reputation. Such as his reputation with explosives." Optimus paused a moment. "I'm starting to think that he should not be around you children." That sent Kristie into a laughing fit.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine, OP." she reassured her guardian. "Besides, I'm sure that if anything happens, you and the rest of the team will make sure everything's fine. Can't be that bad." _"You know it's that bad."_ she scolded herself in thought but let it go. Kristie had to enjoy the moment. This new life may be lonely, but it gave her a chance to have a life full of adventure and great opportunities. Plus, the illusion of everything being fine provided a great distraction for the empty hole in her heart.

* * *

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee announced, successfully making Miko gasp in excitement.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay." Kristie added. Miko tapped her chin in thought at the younger girl's statement.

"Hmm. Have to find his own human, though." Miko said. Ratchet started to type in the necessary commands into the ground bridge control console.

"Ground bridge starting up." the medic stated before the console sparked on him before hitting it. "Blasted scraplets. The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack is gonna land halfway around the world and then you're gonna bridge him here?" Kristie asked from her spot on the catwalk as her guardian approached her and the other children.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Before the Prime could even finish what he was saying, Miko ran down the catwalk to see Bulkhead.

"Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!" she exclaimed. Bulkhead stopped his pacing to face his charge.

"Huh! You're gonna love Wheeljack, we were like brothers, and tonight we're gonna party!" the mech said with a fist pump to the air.

"Soo-weet!"

Suddenly, alarms went off throughout the base.

"Bougies," Arcee started. "closing fast on Wheeljack's position."

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled. Kristie left the catwalk to sit on the couch that was on the recreational platform. Knowing what was going to happen, the girl tried to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming events. She really didn't want to meet 'Wheeljack' as he comes through the ground bridge.

* * *

Kristie stood near Optimus' pede as the other Autobots came running back into the base through the ground bridge with 'Wheeljack' in tow. Once he started to walk towards the guest, the girl quickly followed close by. She had a horrible feeling about future events, but she blamed it on her knowledge of the future. Still, not wanting to take any chances, Kristie stuck to her guardian like glue, acting as if she was just shy with the new member.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." 'Wheeljack' said.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe." 'Wheeljack' looked to Bulkhead. "Now, I find both." Optimus paused a moment before speaking.

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown." Optimus looked to the children in the base. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." 'Wheeljack' said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead announced before slapping the other mech on the back. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Oh, joy." the medic mumbled in sarcasm. Miko excitedly went to set up her guitar.

"So, uh, Optimus. What's with her?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he pointed to Kristie. Seeing this, the girl hid more of herself behind the Prime's pede.

"Her name is Kristie, and she is quite shy when it comes to meeting new people. I have noticed this the first day I decided to become her guardian." Optimus answered. Bending down, he gave his charge a gentle nudge, encouraging her to interact. Knowing his intentions, Kristie gulped in her fear. All she had to do was say 'hi'. Nothing more, nothing less. She took a small step out from her hiding spot.

"H-Hi." Just as the word left her mouth, the girl went back into hiding most of her body. 'Wheeljack' chuckled before bending down to get a closer look at the girl.

"Come on. I can't be that scary. Ol' Jacky here ain't gonna hurt'cha." the mech said in a friendly manner. Optimus watched the exchange in curiosity, wondering if his charge with finally warm up to the new mech. Kristie didn't warm up to him at all, knowing who the mech truly was. She was already shaking with how close he was to her. The girl continued to hide behind Optimus' pede, wishing that 'Wheeljack' would just go away already. Optimus nudged her again, resulting in making the girl shake her head and completely hide herself.

"Hey, Jacky!" Bulkhead called from the other side of the room. Kristie sighed as the mech's attention was elsewhere before he started to walk away. Optimus looked down to his charge with concern.

"Are you alright, Kristie." the Prime asked. Kristie nodded.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" She answered with a nod. Optimus sighed, deciding to give up on making Kristie warm up to the new mech. He could try again later. "I will be going for a drive. Do you wish to come with me or stay here?" Kristie thought for a moment. Going with Optimus sounded great, but she wanted to make sure Miko didn't get stuck in that hostage situation. She could just stand in front of Miko so Makeshift would just pick Kristie up instead of the other girl. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan. Making her decision, Kristie pointing to the ground, signaling that she wanted to stay. The Prime nodded before walking off and driving away.

* * *

"Come on, Jackie. Show me what'cha got." Bulkhead said before 'Wheeljack' threw a giant metal ball across the room to Bulkhead. "Ha ha ha! Nice lob."

Kristie sat next to Raf, watching him do some things on his laptop as Miko played her guitar.

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked Arcee.

"It's called lobbing." She answered. "Favorite pass time on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." Miko continued to play her guitar.

"C'mon, Raf! Show us some moves." Miko said.

"Oh, alright." Raf said, not even putting up a fight. Kristie watched as he got up and started to do the Robot, making her giggle. She didn't notice Raf blushing from hearing this. The girl got up to join him, wanting to have some fun herself. Hopefully, this would take her mind off some things.

Unfortunately, after the girl sat back down, she turned to look at 'Wheeljack' talking to Ratchet. Kristie shivered as the mech gave the medic that creepy look while asking about the ground bridge. She just couldn't understand how the 'bots, with the exception of Bulkhead, and the other human children didn't see anything wrong with the faker. Makeshift was good at acting but he was _way_ to easy to see through. Makes the girl wonder how the Autobots survived this long. As Kristie saw 'Wheeljack' make his way back, she made sure to steer clear and move to sit by Arcee.

"Something wrong, Kristie?" the two-wheeler asked. Kristie sighed, taking a quick glance at the wreckers before looking back.

"Did you notice anything...weird about Wheeljack?" Arcee shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"He just...He just gives me this horrible pit feeling in my stomach. Like he's not who he says he is." Kristie crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially when I overheard his conversation with Ratchet. The way how it was focused on the ground bridge. His questions sounded a little too targeted." Arcee looked at the young girl before glancing at Bulkhead.

"Well, exactly how were the questions targeting something?" the femme asked.

"Wheeljack asked if there was something wrong with the ground bridge, what if you need to use it, and even how long the defrag would take. It's like he wants to get out of the base, but not the kind where you go to stretch your legs." Arcee looked at Kristie with worry before sighing and looking to the others.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, kiddo, and if anything is, we'll make sure nothing happens to any of you." The girl tried to take comfort in those words, but she knew better than to believe in false hope. Sighing, Kristie just looked up to focus on what was going on around her, noticing it was the part in the episode where Bulkhead starts telling the kids war stories.

"So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by 'cons - so what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead pauses a moment as he looks at Raf, Miko, and Jack, who were eagerly waiting for the story to go on. "Heh heh. Tell 'em, Jackie!" the green wrecker said as he pointed to the other mech.

"What I do best." said 'Wheeljack' with a tiny chuckle and a thumbs up. Bulkhead chuckles.

"He chucks his only grenade straight into the primary heat exchanger."

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Kristie raised a brow as 'Wheeljack' sounded like he had no idea what was going on and was just winging it. She mentally shook her head in disappointment.

"The joint went super-nova!" Bulkhead said as he raised his arms for added dramatic effect.

"Awesome." Miko said in amazement.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel outta my back side." Bulkhead said as he scratched his back.

"I'm not surprised. Given the _size_ of your back side." Arcee said, causing both Bumblebee and Kristie to laugh.

"There it is." the green mech started. "Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot." He then looked up to 'Wheeljack', noticing him space out. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, waving a servo in front of the other mech.

"What?"

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem quiet."

"Ah. I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir crazy." Kristie rolled her eyes at Makeshift's poor attempts at finding out the location of the base.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead said with a hint of excitement.

"Let's go now."

"And break up the party? C'mon! The gang's loving you! You gotta tell 'em about the Battle of Darkmount Pass."

"You tell 'em." 'Wheeljack' said a little too sternly. "You're better at it. How 'bout if Miko and Kristie here show me the rest of your base." Nobody saw it, but the moment Kristie heard her name, her small body went ram-rod-straight in 0.5 seconds. She absolutely _DID NOT_ want to be _that_ close to the mech. Why did Makeshift have to take in interest in her? Was it because her guardian is Optimus Prime? It would make sense, considering the fact that, as a Decepticon, any weakness of Prime is a weakness you exploit.

"C'mon, Kiki!" Miko said as she pulled the younger girl up from her spot. "Tour starts, now!"

 _"Oh dear..."_ Kristie thought with dread as Miko lead the way.

* * *

"So, that's pretty much it. Energon stock pile, power generator, armory. Everything you need to blow the joint sky high." Miko said as the tour ended.

 _"Oh God, Miko, please don't joke about that."_ Kristie thought as a shiver went down her spine.

"Where's this bunker located exactly?" the mech asked.

"If I told ya, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." Miko answered darkly. Kristie could see his optics go wide with surprise. "Kidding! Just outside Jasper, Nevada. Though I don't expect that to mean much to ya."

 _"Or that you'll live to tell anyone else."_ Kristie thought in dark humor.

"Can't say that it does. So, anyway outta here besides bridging?" 'Wheeljack' asked.

"Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you?" Miko asked. She then smiled. "C'mon. I'll show you."

 _"Cue the rising climax."_ Kristie thought as she followed Miko close on her heels.

* * *

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone-" Kristie heard Bulkhead from a distance.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he, Miko, and Kristie came in the room.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me, and the Battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of a story."

"Yup. Tell it." the green mech commanded.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading." Miko butted in. Kristie wanted to slap her for not knowing how serious everything just became.

"Miko, stay out of this." Bulkhead said sternly.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!"

"Fine. You wanna live in the past Bulkhead?" All of the children looked at each other. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy; left 'em for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their back sides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Ain't that how it happen?" 'Wheeljack asked with a slight glare.

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing: I wasn't there." Bulkhead said darkly.

"Aw, shit." Kristie said quietly as she stayed in front of Miko.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service records."

"Bulkhead. What does that have to do with - WAH!" Miko screamed as Kristie was snatched up in front of her. The poor girl didn't even see what was coming as the wind was knocked out of her. Makeshift ran over to the ground bridge controls, keeping a secure hold on Kristie.

"Stay back," the mech said in his real voice. "or I'll squeeze her into pulp." Kristie continued to struggle, not liking his grip around her small body.

"Let me go, asshat!" she yelled. Makeshift chuckled darkly before checking the progress of the defragging progress on the ground bridge.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing!?" Miko exclaimed in confusion.

"Oh for God's sake, Miko, he's not the real Wheeljack! He's a fake! A 'con!" Kristie yelled.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Bulkhead exclaimed in anger.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift says with a sick smile.

"Is there a real Wheeljack!?" Jack asks.

"Oh indeed." the 'con answers. "And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." He then looked to the girl in his grip. "I bet Lord Starscream would make sport of you the most. Being the charge of Optimus Prime, you'd be the greatest bargaining chip." Kristie frowned before she got an idea. Though, it wasn't the smartest of her ideas. Oh, who am I kidding? It was most likely the worst idea someone in her position could come up with. Gathering saliva in her mouth, Kristie looked at the 'con and spat right in his optic.

"Ah! You little welp! You'll regret that!" Makeshift yelled as he squeezed the girl, making it harder for her to breath. Kristie felt something crack inside her chest.

 _"Well, there goes my goal of never breaking another bone."_ she thought as she fought to take a decent amount of air into her lungs.

"Kiki!" Raf called out. Kristie looked at him weakly, giving the boy a small smile.

"I'll be alright, kid - GAH!" Makeshift squeezed her again as he chuckled.

"You humans are so fragile." the mech commented as the defrag process had just finished. He typed in the necessary coordinates to bridge onto the Nemesis. "About time." Makeshift said as he started up the ground bridge. He started to back up into the portal. "Let's get this party started!" Kristie was shocked when she didn't feel herself fly out into the air due to the real Wheeljack coming in and jump kicking Makeshift. Instead, Makeshift bolted into the ground bridge portal with the girl in tow.

 _"No."_ she thought. _"This isn't what was supposed to happen!"_ Kristie could see the other side of the portal as Makeshift made his way over. Just as the mech stepped out, a heavy force pushed him back in. Though, there was a consequence to this event. Because this happened so quickly and the force was rather powerful, Makeshift lost his grip on Kristie. The momentum continued to carry Kristie onto the Nemesis, where she, thankfully, rolled into a landing. Getting up slowly, she looked to see the ground bridge close.

 _"Oh this was_ definitely _not supposed to happen."_ Kristie thought as heavy foot steps were heard behind her. Looking up and behind her, the girl saw two of the three mechs she never wanted to meet in person. Starscream and Soundwave.

"Now what do we have here?" Starscream started. "You must be one of the Autobot pets, though, you look new." The seeker snatched the girl up by the hood of her hoodie, watching her struggle in slight amusement. "You must be important if Makeshift decided to bring you aboard my ship. Oh, you must be the Prime's pet." Starscream then handed Kristie to Soundwave. Once she was there, she automatically stilled. She was too scared to move. The girl always believed that Soundwave was the scariest mech to be caught with. You never know what he's thinking and, with that mask of his, one really couldn't read him.

The ground bridge opened again as Makeshift was thrown in, knocking over Starscream in the process.

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base." Starscream said as he got up.

"Indeed, Lord Starscream. It is in a hidden bunker, just outside of-" Kristie could now clearly hear the grenade beeping its warning.

"Whoah! Back! Back! Back!" Starscream exclaimed as he transformed and fly out of the blast range. Soundwave tranformed as well, making sure he still had the girl as he flew away. Kristie was strapped in tight, but she could still see the explosion. While looking at it, she only had one thought.

 _"What the fuck am I supposed to do now!?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"I really am sorry, Prime." Wheeljack apologized after everyone told Optimus of the recent events. Everyone in the room looked down sadly. Optimus sighed.

"It was not your fault that Kristie had been left on the Decepticon ship." The Prime looked up to his team. "For now, we focus on getting her back, safe and unharmed. We may have only known her for a short time, but we know that she is strong. If not in body, then in spirit." The 'bots looked up at their leader. New found determination sparkled in their optics with his words. They were going to get their young friend back, no matter what.

* * *

Kristie struggled with the chains on her arms, ultimately failing. She still couldn't believe her situation. After all of that planning, shit hit the fan in the most unexpected way. Maybe she should have just went on that ride with Optimus.

 _"But then Miko would have been in my position."_ the girl thought. _"If I die in the shithole, at least I saved a life."_ The sound of the brig door opening brought Kristie out of her thoughts.

"You do realize that there is no hope for a rescue." Starscream said as he entered the area. "My warship is undetectable and is constantly moving in your planet's atmosphere." Kristie looked up at him with a blank look. "I am the only one you can really confide in. If you just told me the location of the Autobot base, I will allow you to live and set you free."

"Could I talk to the person in charge in this place? I have a complaint about your hospitality." Kristie said with a smirk. If she was going to be stuck here till the next time the 'bots get in the ship again, she was going to annoy the crap out of someone. And that someone happens to be Starscream.

"Grr! I am the one in charge here! And it would be best that you remember that, child!" the seeker exclaimed.

"Pfft! You!? A leader!?" Kristie laughed hard at this. Even though she knew Starscream was in charge for now, it was still funny how Starscream thinks he could be a real leader. In her honest opinion, Megatron makes a better leader than Starscream ever could be. Megaton showed qualities of a capable leader, albeit an evil one, while Starscream was just plain power hungry. Megatron was able to efficiently divid his troops for certain tasks, most of the time not underestimate his opponent, and even have some strategy behind his plans. Starscream never could become a true leader, good or evil. He depends on pure brute strength and powerful devices to earn his victories. That power hungry trait was a major flaw in the seeker's personality and it would forever hold him back from ever becoming a true leader or even gaining any ounce of power.

"With a feminine body structure like that and your current attitude, who would want you as a leader?" Kristie said. Oh, she was going to piss this mech off and she was going to love it. Starscream visibly shook as he growled in anger at the girl's words.

"Ignorant fool!" the seeker exclaimed as he readied the energon prod. Kristie was in the middle of laughter before she felt the horrible shock course through her small body.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the girl screamed in agony. Finally moving the prod away, Starscream turned around as Kristie was gulping air for her aching body.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, child." the seeker said as he exited the brig. Now all alone, the girl tried to recover from her shock therapy.

 _"Jesus Christ! That fucking hurt like hell!"_ she thought. _"Still gonna piss him off. I need the entertainment in this shithole. Let's see, five episodes from now, the 'bots will be on this ship for the formula to the cure of the Cybonic Plague. Fuck! That's about two months from now! Maybe even longer!"_ Kristie sighed as she hung from her chains. _"Wonder how the gang's doing now..."_

* * *

 **~One Week Later~**

Raf furiously typed on his laptop as he searched through various tabs and windows. The dark bags under his eyes confirming that he hasn't slept in days. He had to find Kristie as soon as possible. Who knows what they could be doing to her!? Bumblebee showed constant worry for his charge as the young mech himself had noticed Raf's current state. Even Ratchet and the other's in the base were concerned for the boy's health. They had even noticed his diet changed to one that consisted of protein bars, Gatorade, and coffee.

"Rafael," Ratchet started. "I know you want to help us find Kristie as soon as possible, but you're not doing her any good when you don't at least give yourself _some_ rest." Raf stopped what he was doing as he looked up at the medic. His eyelids heavy from exhaustion.

"B-But I-"

"Yeip! Yeip! Yeip!" the medic interrupted. "Rest. Now. Doctor's orders." he said as he picked up the boy with his servo. Raf didn't even put up a fight as Ratchet laid him on the sofa. He instantly fell asleep. Ratchet sighed in both relief and in worry as he went to work on the monitors. The medic understood that, even for the short period of time that they have known the girl, Kristie is a very good friend to Raf and the girl has already nuzzled into their hearts/sparks. Especially with the Prime.

"How does our search go, old friend?" Optimus asked as he walked in the room. Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

"Not a trace of her existence." the medic answered sadly. Optimus looked down for a moment before turning towards the exit of the base.

"I will go on patrol. Hopefully, there should be some clues on where to find Kristie." Then the Prime transformed and drove off. Ratchet watched as his good and most rusted friend drove off on yet another patrol. The Prime was nearly in as bad of a shape as Rafael. It was starting to worry Ratchet that, soon, the whole team might end up tirelessly searching for Kristie. " _Hopefully"_ , Ratchet thought, " _it won't have to come to that."_

* * *

Kristie sat in her cage, glad to be off the hanging chains from a week prior. She was sure she had lost some weight due to the lack of good food the Decepticons were giving her. Most of the time they gave her a bag of chips or a box of crackers. Not really filling or even have enough protein for a proper diet.

 _"Well if it isn't Miss Im-Dying."_ a voice said to Kristie within the cage. The girl puffed out some air.

"Some coping mechanism _you_ turned out to be." she said to the middle-aged man next to her. "Whadda ya want, Crowley?" Crowley chuckled as he sat next to Kristie.

 _"You know exactly what I want. You created me. So here I am, doing my job."_

"How 'bout no?" Kristie said with a bitter tone in her voice.

 _"How about yes?"_

"How 'bout shut the fuck up?"

"Now how rude." Starscream said in mock hurt as he entered the brig. Crowley stayed silent as he sat still next to Kristie. "You know, child, you could at least of some more of that fuel you humans eat if you were to tell me at least _some_ important information."

"Here's somethin' for ya. Take that prod and stick it up your ass, right next to the other one you got in there." Kristie said to the seeker. The energon prod suddenly hit her as the energon ran through her body. To weak to even whisper her pain, Kristie went through it silently with her teeth clenched.

"Idiot! You should be grateful I am giving you the chance to live!" Starscream exclaimed. The girl huffed before she finally was able to steady her breath.

"Why should I be grateful? I'm stuck as prisoner to a ship full of imbeciles that can't even have an intelligent conversation. Considering that the human brain is the greatest super computer out there, your metal cerebrums can't even compare to that of an organic. Humans can just study you and find ways to manipulate you to do their biding with nothing but the coding of a virus." Kristie said with a weak smile. Starscream stood there in shock and in anger. His metal frame shook until he got an idea.

"Greatest super computer, eh?" The seeker then picked up the cage and started to walk out of the brig and down the hall.

 _"Oh look, you're going to be their new science experiment."_ Crowley said in mock horror.

"Shut. Up." Kristie said through her teeth, making Crowley disappear. The cage was then suddenly slammed onto a table.

"Knockout." Starscream called out. Said medic came into the scene. "I need you to figure out a way to use the human brain as a super computer. It will greatly help us in our efforts to decode the Iacon Database."

"Why, of course, Lord Starscream." Knockout said as he opened the cage and picked up Kristie. "This should be a pinch."

* * *

Multiple, countless wires were connected to her head and body as she was set on some strange chair. Knockout quickly put in a few commands before pressing a big red button. At first, Kristie felt nothing. But then, something went through her head, startling her before she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't. But she could still see something, but not what she expected. No matter how much she tried, all she could see were numbers, and nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110

Numbers. Countless numbers and information ran through the girls head.

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110

Bit after bit. File after file. Her brain continued to work through the encrypted files as it stored everything it saw into her mind.

01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111

Although her mind was being used as a super-computer, Kristie continued to resist giving the Decepticons any decrypted files and make it look like she is still working on them. Though it hurt, she found this to be an opportunity to take all that she could from their database.

01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 00111111

"This experiment is working out amazingly." Kristie heard Starscream say. "The human's brain is working faster than any computer Cybertron has ever had."

"I, too, am surprised." Knockout said. "Guess the human was right."

01001001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110

"Soon, we will have the entire Iacon Database decrypted and will soon win the war with all of the great weapons hidden on the planet." the seeker said as he left the room.

01001101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110

* * *

Kristie's mind felt as if it were on fire. So much information was being stored that her mind hurt on a physical level. Having this much information was inhuman and nearly impossible. She needed to be off of this machine. But how? She's a prisoner and hooked up to a computer.

 _"That's it! I can use their computer to control the ship!"_ Kristie thought. Information still ran through her head. _"Concentrate on what you want, Kiki. You are the computer."_ Suddenly, the speeding information halted and separated. She could now see information displayed rather than storing into her head. _"Concentrate. I want the ship to stay in place and the current coordinates."_ Kristie felt her body shift a little, signaling her that the ship has stopped in place. She then saw a list of numbers. _"Send these coordinates to the Autobots!"_ The list of numbers then zoomed away, being replaced with a check mark.

01001101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110

* * *

"Optimus!" Ratchet called out, gaining everyone's attention. "We've received a signal from an unknown source." The medic then pressed a few commands on the console. "It's a set of coordinates." Optimus looked at the screen long and hard, contemplating wether or not to follow the message.

"We should check it out." Raf said as he walked closer to the 'bots on the catwalk. "It could be a clue to find her." Autobot and human alike looked at each other in the base, wonder if that would be the best idea.

"Activate the ground bridge." Optimus' powerful voice breaking everyone's train of thought. His faceplates were neutral, but his spark was desperate. He needed to get Kristie back. He needed to be there for her while her parents were not. She needed someone to help take care of herself, and Optimus was most likely the only one who can see it. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee came through the ground bridge and were on the Nemesis. A few vehicons on the flight deck noticed them and began to open fire.

* * *

Kristie continued to shift through the data, finally able to control the ship with ease. She then noticed an unknown presence on the ship. Pulling up some surveillance, Kristie saw the Autobots bringing down some vehicons.

 _"My friends..."_ The girl let a tear go down her face. _"I will not allow any harm come to you."_ She looked at the Decepticons through multiple camera feeds. _"I am the vessel! No Decepticon will harm my friends!"_

* * *

The Autobots were cornered by many vehicons. This could be it. Suddenly, beams of light shot from the walls, hitting the 'cons, putting them into a stasis lock. Deciding not to question it, the 'bots continued to run through the halls of the _Nemesis_ to look for and rescue their young friend. Door after door, they came up empty handed. They were all about to enter a room before they gained the sensation of falling.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
